rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 is the second adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered for 90 minutes on June 12, 2009, at 7:00 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on August 28, 2009. Reunited siblings Evan & Laura Schiphold were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' , Florida, teams lined up among the palm trees at Crandon Park to begin the second season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] After the first season finished airing, RLV Network executive officers placed the show on hiatus and called for an investigation over the mild controversy of the finished season. On February 13, 2009, the series was permitted to resume production without Marlin Mann and promoted Rachel Vega, host of the prior Race, to an executive producer position. On the following day, casting for the show was opened, and Vega announced on Facebook her additional contributions as "head challenge/route/film editing specialist". This season was aired during the 2009 summer season on RLV Network. The route spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel. Newly visited countries to the franchise include the Bahamas and Tajikistan, while uncovering Panama, Colombia, Spain, Ukraine, Mongolia, and China. This season marks the first time the series began and ended in the United States. Team introductions were filmed when teams were boated in cabin cruisers from Dinner Key Marina in Coconut Grove, Florida around Key Biscayne, and walked to the starting line at Crandon Park. The original Double U-Turn was introduced this season, where two teams are allowed to force another team behind them to complete the other side of the Detour they did not just previously complete. Leg 7 was a double-length leg, the first surprise Pit Stop feature of this version of the Race. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 were open for American and Canadian citizens through February 14, 2009 until March 1, 2009. This cast includes teams with dominant qualities and unique background stories: NFL quarterbacks Pat White and Trent Edwards, TNA wrestler Sam Shaw and WWE Diva Jillian Hall, former Canadian Lacrosse League player John Winecook, separated-at-birth siblings Evan and Laura Schiphold, and Hurricane Gustav and Hurricane Katrina survivors Susie and Mark Ramires-Greene. 'Marketing' This season has four official sponsors: Expedia, General Electric, Nissan, and Visa. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. * Italicized results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # John & Vanessa initially arrived 7th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for stepping foot on a portion of the structure to transport themselves to Deep Water Cay instead of using their planks. Four teams checked in during their penalty, dropping John & Vanessa to last, eliminating them before their penalty elapsed. # Sam & Jillian and Chet & Jeff both initially arrived 6th, but took a taxi to the Pit Stop instead of traveling by foot as the clue had specified. They were instructed to go back to where they received the Pit Stop clue and return to the mat on foot. Melanie & Jenny checked in during Sam & Jillian's backtrack, dropping them to 7th. Two teams (including Sam & Jillian) checked in during Chet & Jeff's backtrack, dropping them to 8th. # Pat & Trent initially arrived 4th, but were instructed to retrieve their missing Detour clue from Fábrica de Artesanias, having simply arrived by chance at the "Break It" option (and finished the task). Five teams checked in during their backtrack, dropping Pat & Trent to last resulting in their elimination. Melanie & Jenny also checked in during the time, but also had an error accumulated on the Leg (see note 4). # Melanie & Jenny initially arrived 8th, but had inadvertently skipped the Roadblock. They were instructed to complete the Roadblock before checking back in. Their placement did not change. # Melanie & Jenny failed to complete the Detour in Leg 4. After more than an hour passed since the last team checked in at the Pit Stop and over 4 hours spent between the tasks, Rachel came out on the race course to eliminate them. # Leg 7 was a double-length Leg, with two Detours and two Roadblocks, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. # Chet & Jeff elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the first Roadblock in Leg 7. With no other teams on the first half of the leg, they were given the clue to go to the "Pit Stop" (midpoint). Rachel told them to keep racing and explained the penalty would be applied at the Pit Stop of the second half of the Leg. Chet & Jeff arrived at the Pit Stop in last, and were eliminated without the penalty being assessed. Episode title quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Felt Like I Was Starring in a Rejected Version of Baywatch" – Susie #"He Is Probably Gonna Charge Us for That" – Azalea #"I Don't Want to Touch Those Ugly Clowns" – Melanie in Mandarin Chinese #"We Gave Up on Giving Up" – Jenny #"Of Course You're Part of the Revolution; You're Living It" – Sam #"Can't We Get Chauffeurs?" – Clarence #"There Is Going to Be Total Awkward Silence On Their Trip" – Kris #"Our Dog Won't Start and I Don't Know Why!" – Anthonio #"No One Needs to Diva Up to Win" – Azalea #"Quit Complaining About Being in the Middle of Nowhere!" – Evan #"Who Said Sticking Needles Inside Someone Was Easy?" – Azalea #"In My Defense, I Was Hesitant to Enlist" – Anthonio Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. *'Leg 1' - A three-night vacation package for two at Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Vienna, Austria *'Leg 3 '- A trip for two to Maui, Hawaii *'Leg 4' - A trip for two to Paris, France *'Leg 5' - A trip for two to the Turks and Caicos Islands *'Leg 6' - A pair of General Electric digital cameras *'Leg 7' (Midpoint) - A portable hot tub *'Leg 7' (Pit Stop) - Two US$1,000 Visa gift cards *'Leg 8' - Two customized 2010 Nissan Muranos *'Leg 9' - A three-night ski vacation package for two at Alyeska Resort in Alaska *'Leg 10' - A four-night vacation package for two to Beijing, China during Chinese New Year *'Leg 11' - US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Paris, France to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, John ''and Vanessa'' were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa where they explored the luxurious house and chose their sleeping arrangements. John expressed his guilt to Vanessa for causing their elimination from the penalty. Vanessa assured his good efforts and tried to cheer him up with a granola bar. Later, they discussed their single status and favorite moments from the race in the backyard. *After Leg 2, Ivana ''and Liza'' were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. John and Vanessa predicted Chet and Jeff would be eliminated next; despite that, they hoped teams like them and Ivana and Liza were still racing. They were disappointed to find out Ivana and Liza had been eliminated and greeted the sisters with open arms. Ivana and Liza explained to John and Vanessa about the long Leg and how Clarence and Azalea's taxi got into a collision while traveling to the buses. The four eliminated racers went biking at the park, and John and Vanessa decided to race each other while Ivana and Liza kept time. *After Leg 3, Pat ''and Trent'' were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. While playing cards, the eliminated girls had different views as to who would be eliminated next; Ivana and Liza thought Clarence and Azalea would join them next, while Vanessa predicted Melanie and Jenny. Everyone was stunned to find out Pat and Trent had been eliminated. After they explained and joked about their navigation troubles, the eliminated teams drove to an upscale French bakery for a pastry and crème liqueur tasting. *After Leg 4, Melanie & Jenny were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. After settling into the house, Jenny described the beauty of Spanish countryside to the delight of the eliminated racers. John and Vanessa continued to rebuild their relationship. Meanwhile, Ivana, Pat and Trent taught Melanie how to do aerobics. Melanie expressed much glee for her newfound physical flexibility. *'Leg 5' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated teams were taken on a bus ride to a stadium to watch a local rugby team train for their upcoming game. The teams were able to play against the rugby players after workouts. The first three eliminated teams played a friendly game of rugby after competing against the real deal while Melanie and Jenny cheered them on in the stands. *After Leg 6, Susie & Mark were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The other eliminated teams were surprised and disappointed Susie & Mark were the ones booted from the race. Susie told how difficult their final leg was and thinks she let Mark down. Feeling self-bitterness, Susie locked herself in her team's bedroom and cried over "disappointing Mark". After crying, Mark explained that she did not cause them to be eliminated and loved racing with his only true friend, his mother. Hugs were exchanged afterward. A French chef came over to teach the teams how to bake traditional madeleines. *'Leg 7 ' was a double-length Leg, shown over two episodes. A new episode of Elimination Station was posted after each half aired: **After the first half, John and Tessa decided to spend some time alone strolling the streets of Paris while Susie and Mark went to visit the Eiffel Tower. The other eliminated teams spent the day taking pictures and making postcards to send to their friends and family when they return home. **After the second half, Chet & Jeff were the sixth team eliminated. Before receiving a phone call from the latest team that was eliminated, the eliminated teams at the villa went to a local café for lunch. Afterward, Chet & Jeff called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination which shocked some of the teams. All teams agreed they wanted to see Sam & Jillian be eliminated next. *After Leg 8, Sam & Jillian were the seventh team eliminated. Prior to the call, the sequestered teams went on a boat ride across the Canal Saint-Martin. John and Tessa announced their re-dating relationship during the activity. Subsequently, Sam & Jillian called the villa to inform the other eliminated teams about their elimination. They explained their flight delay, being U-Turned, and neck-to-neck race with Clarence & Azalea led to their ultimate elimination. Most of the teams at the villa were surprised Clarence & Azalea beat Sam & Jillian to the Pit Stop. All teams guessed Evan & Laura or Clarence & Azalea may be eliminated next. *'Leg 9' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams called into the villa. During their final meal in Paris, the sequestered teams discussed what they enjoyed most about their stay at the villa. Afterward, all the teams at Elimination Station are shown packing their bags and guessing where the final Leg will take place. Then, they leave the villa and fly to End City. *After Leg 10, Kris & Jamie were the eighth and final team eliminated. Elimination Station showed the five eliminated teams arriving at End City in Honolulu, Hawaii. After arriving in Honolulu, the teams checked into a hotel, settled into their rooms, and awaited the phone call from the eighth team eliminated. Jenny eagerly stated anybody could be eliminated at this point. Kris & Jamie called into the hotel, and the eliminated teams were shocked to hear about Kris & Jamie being eliminated. Later that day, the teams celebrated their final day of Elimination Station at the beach. *'Leg 11 '''was the final leg of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2. Elimination Station showed the Finish Line that takes place at Ka'ena Point. All the eliminated teams were happy to find out which team do they think will win as Chet and Jeff, Sam and Jillian, and Kris and Jamie reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. With Anthonio & Damario, Clarence & Azalea, and Evan & Laura in the final three, all the teams agreed anybody could potentially win. All the eliminated teams were waiting to find out who they think will cross the Finish Line first and win the $750,000. They find out that Evan & Laura were the first team to cross the Finish Line and win the grand prize; Clarence & Azalea came in 2nd and Anthonio & Damario arrived 3rd. Teams expressed their opinions about the final three teams at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments about the race, and the learning experiences they drew from it. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → The Bahamas) Airdate: 'April 3, 2009 , teams participated in tasks featuring conches, a staple of Caribbean craftsmanship and Bahamian cooking.]] *Key Biscayne, Florida, 'United States (Crandon Park) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) or Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Freeport, Grand Bahama, the Bahamas (Grand Bahama International Airport) * Freeport (Garden of the Groves) * McLean's Town (Zelma's Conch Shack) * McLean's Town (East End Lodge) * Deep Water Cay * Sweetings Cay At the starting line in Crandon Park, teams opened their first clues on top of their bags and were told their first destination: Freeport, the Bahamas. The clue informed teams to drive a marked Nissan Xterra to either Miami International Airport, where only four teams were allowed on the American Airlines flight leaving first, or Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport, where the other seven teams had to board one of two Bahamasair flights departing 20 minutes apart – its first flight leaving 30 minutes after American Airlines. Upon arrival in Freeport, teams had to drive to Garden of the Groves where they had to find and listen into several phones disguised as conches scattered around the garden. The correct phone communicated the location of their next clue: Zelma's Conch Shack in McLean's Town. This clue sent teams to East End Lodge where the Detour was revealed: a choice between Party In My Mouth or Wrap-Up Party. In Party In My Mouth, teams had to shuck eight conches, and then transport the fillets on a tray lined with parchment paper to the cooking station. They had to tenderize and chop each fillet into bite-size pieces before the chef could stir the meat into a cauldron of stewing conch chowder, and give teams their next clue. In Wrap-Up Party, teams had to weave ribbons of colors honoring the Bahamian national flag (black, gold and aquamarine) around a marked section of a maypole to the approval of the crowned celebrator to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams traveled on foot east along the shore to a stack of wooden planks. Using two planks, teams had to transport themselves 310 m (1017 ft) to Deep Water Cay across a row of beams without falling off or touching the structure. Once they have reached the other end, they could exchange their planks to the surfer for their next clue. The clue contained a Roadblock asking, "Who can reel in a big win?". One team member had to pull in their next clue atop a paddle board at the end of a 100 m (328 ft) fishing line while avoiding various aquatic obstacles. If the clue was lost while reeling, they would incur a 10 minute time-out starting when their board came ashore before receiving a dry clue from the "towel boy". The clue told teams to grab two oars under the marked tree and upright paddleboard in tandem to the Pit Stop on Sweetings Cay. Leg 2 (The Bahamas '''→ Panama) 'Airdate: '''April 10, 2009 in Panama City to the famous Miraflores Locks of the Panama Canal.]] * Sweetings Cay to Lucayan National Park (Gold Rock Beach) * Freeport (Grand Bahama International Airport) to Panama City, 'Panama (Tocumen International Airport) * Balboa, Panama City (Mi Pueblito) to Panama City (Miraflores Locks) * Gamboa (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute's Gamboa Field Station) * Gatún Lake (Monkey Island) and Barro Colorado Island (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute) * Casco Viejo, Panama City (Villa Agustina) * Casco Viejo (Four locations (below) and Teatro Amador(Spanish) or Teatro Nacional de Panamá) * Casco Viejo (Paseo de Las Bóvedas(Spanish)) During the rest period, a yacht took teams to Gold Rock Beach in Lucayan National Park to begin the next leg. At the start of the leg, they were told to travel to Panama City, Panama. Upon arriving, they headed to Mi Pueblito in the district of Balboa where they had to take a number to reserve seats on one of three chicken buses, also known as diablo rojos ("red devil buses"), traveling to the Miraflores Locks. After all available seats for a bus have been occupied, that bus would immediately leave. The clue at Miraflores Locks told teams to pick up their next clue at the Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute in Gamboa for the Roadblock asking, "Who monkeys around more often?". One team member had to ride in a van to the dock where they were then taken on boat via the Chagres River to Monkey Island in Gatún Lake. They had an allotted 20 minutes to direct their boat captain around the island and take photographs on a General Electric digital camera of two options: three different live monkeys described in their clue (Geoffroy's tamarin, mantled howler and white-headed capuchin), or five plush monkeys mounted throughout the habitat. Once time expired or signaled by a thumbs-up, the captain steered them to Barro Colorado Island and team members had to show an ecologist the photos. If all the required monkeys were photographed, he would hand over the next clue. If they failed, he would erase their photo gallery and give them another attempt. After completing the Roadblock, teams had to make their way to Villa Agustina in Panama City's historic district, Casco Viejo, and search among hundreds of party goers for the guest wearing a blue guayabera and route marker-colored sunglasses and ask him for their next clue. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Maestros or Niños. In Maestros, teams had to travel by foot around Casco Viejo to pick up seven musical instruments from Arco Chato (three drums: a caja, a repicador, a repujador), Casa Góngora (a mejoranera), Cinema Paraíso (an accordion) and Crazy Coco (two maracas), then deliver them to a tamborito band at Teatro Amador to receive their next clue. In Niños, teams had to travel on foot to Teatro Nacional de Panamá where they had to change into traditional montuno and pollera attire, and then teach the tamborito folk dance to a Panamanian teenage couple using only the dancers on stage as a visual guide. If the couple performed the choreography in front of the judges flawlessly, the middle judge would shout "Vivas!" and hand teams their next clue. If not, "Nada!" would be called, inferring teams to reteach the dance. Both clues from the Detour told teams to travel by foot to the Pit Stop at Paseo de Las Bóvedas. 'Leg 3 (Panama '→''' Colombia) 'Airdate: '''April 17, 2009 , Colombia, a restored 18th-century manor, was the third Pit Stop of this Race.]] * Panama City (Tocumen International Airport) to Bogotá, 'Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Zipaquira (Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá) * Ráquira, Boyacá (Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira") * Villa de Leyva (Plaza Mayor) * Villa de Leyva (Granja de Avestruces) * Paipa (Hotel Hacienda del Salitre) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Bogotá, Colombia. Upon arrival, they had to drive to the Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá and search inside the church for their next clue. The clue directed teams to Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira" in Ráquira where they encountered the Detour: a choice between Make or Break. In Make, each teammate had to mold a terracotta pot out of a lump of wet clay on a pottery wheel to the approval of the potter to receive their next clue. In Break, teams had to head to the street where a 6x7 array of clay pots and piñatas were suspended in air. One teammate had to be blindfolded while holding a stick, whereas the other teammate would be the caller. Blindfolded teammates had to be spun three times and rely on their caller to direct them in proximity of a piñata to smash it open for candy and their next clue to fall. A piece of candy had to touch the ground before 4 minutes elapsed to count as a completion. If a team damaged a clay pot or ran out of time, they had to wait at the back of the line before taking another turn. Following the Detour, teams had to drive to Plaza Mayor in Villa de Leyva to pick up their next clue, in turn directed them to Granja de Avestruces where an ostrich keeper handed them their Roadblock clue asking, "Who wants to ruffle some feathers?". One team member had to enter the ostrich enclosure and sift through the leaves inside three feeding troughs for a key. After obtaining the key, they had to use it to unlock a cage containing a whole ostrich egg, equivalent to the size of about twenty-four chicken eggs, and crack the egg over a bowl. A chef would then pour the yolk into a cast iron pan and cook the egg into a scramble. Team members must consume the entire serving to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Hotel Hacienda del Salitre in Paipa. 'Leg 4 (Colombia '→''' Spain) 'Airdate: '''April 24, 2009 * Bogotá (Gold Museum - Muisca Raft) * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) to Madrid, 'Spain (Madrid–Barajas Airport) * Madrid (Madrid Atocha railway station) to Cáceres, Extremadura (Cáceres railway station) * Cáceres (Construcciones y Áridos Olleta) * Valdelamusa (Spanish), Andalusia (Aguas Teñidas Mine) * Mérida, Extremadura (Circo Romano (Spanish)) * Mérida (Roman Theatre) In the first of two Fast Forwards, one team must operate an excavator inside a half-acre gravel field to find a metal cube. When the team finds the metal cube, they can break it open with a hammer to retrieve their Fast Forward award. In this Roadblock, one team member had to enter a mine tunnel and search inside minecarts for a maravedí coin. After finding the coin, they must give it to the miner to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Roman Spanish or Spanish Roamin'. In Roman Spanish, teams had to participate in a sport taken root in the Roman era diffused into Emerita Augusta (modern Mérida), chariot racing. Teams must install wheels on a wooden chariot and harness it to two race horses. Then, each team member must ride their horse-drawn chariot around the hippodrome twice to receive their next clue. In Spanish Roamin', teams drove to Plaza de Toros, changed into matador uniforms, and learned the basics of bullfighting. In the first stage, one team member must perform a verónica with a "bull". The second stage, the other team member must throw two sticks into each of the two holes of the bull costume. The final stage, both team members must chase their bull around the arena until they tip it to its side. After a presidente blows his trumpet declaring victory, teams will receive their next clue. Additional task * Upon arriving at Construcciones y Áridos Olleta, teams must select and operate a dump truck with the assistance of a construction worker, unloading the contents from the dumping bed. Then, they had to search through the rubble for their next clue. Leg 5 (Spain) Airdate: '''May 1, 2009 * Corte de Peleas (Granja Porcina) * near La Albuera (Dehesa del Caballo - Grass plains) * Grass plains (Laguna del Junco) * Grass plains (Laguna de la Marciega) * Jerez de los Caballeros (Fortaleza Templaria) In this Detour, teams chose between Cavalry Preparation or Golden Exploration. In Cavalry Preparation, teams had to lead a group of Spanish soldiers on horseback through a marked path while picking up three satchels of supplies hung on trees along the way. When teams reach the open field, they must empty the satchels and assemble a Spanish Navy Jack to raise and notify the soldiers on the other side of the field their team's soldiers are allies, then approach the grand conquistador to exchange the flag with their next clue. In Golden Exploration, teams had to dig for a golden skull in the marked field. After finding one, they must crack it open and see if there is a piece of gold hidden inside the colored water. Once teams obtain three gold chunks, they can trade it to Christopher Columbus for their next clue, however some of the skulls will contain fool's gold which the famous explorer will not accept. In this Roadblock, one team member had to aim for the eye of separate targets using weapons a conquistador may carry (a sword, pike, and crossbow). Once team members have passed all three shots, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Granja Porcina, teams had to go into one of the pens and retrieve their next clue from the "pork belly" of a pig. * After getting a clue from a pig, teams found out their next clue was completely written in Pig Latin. * After parking their cars at Dehesa del Caballo, teams had to change into Spanish conquistador clothing and ride a horse to each of the tasks. Leg 6 (Spain '''→ Ukraine) '''Airdate: May 8, 2009 * Badajoz (Estación Badajoz de Autobuses) to Madrid (Estación Sur de Autobuses) * Madrid (Madrid–Barajas Airport) to Kiev, Ukraine (Boryspil Airport) * Pyrohiv, Kiev (Museum of Folk Architecture And Folkways) * Kiev (Navodnytsky Park - Kyi, Schek and Khoryv Monument) * Kiev (Hidropark - Venetian Footbridge) * Kiev (Sophia Square - Bohdan Khmelnytsky Statue) * Kiev (Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre) In this Speed Bump, Evan & Laura had to make two Ukrainian wreaths and place each of them on a female Cossack dancers' head to proceed to their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to build a smaller version of the windmill seen in the background with the parts and tools provided. They must then wait for or make a breeze to complete ten revolutions in order to open a secret compartment where their next clue was located. In this Detour, teams chose between Repetitive or Unique. In Repetitive, teams made their way to Mikhail Bulgakov Museum and had to deliver a giant 150 lb Russian nesting doll up the Andriyivskyy Descent to St Andrew's Church. After arriving on the church's veranda, teams must unload nine other dolls inside the largest one in order from biggest to smallest to receive their next clue. In Unique, teams made their way to Vinnik Mila Studio and helped a hairdresser prepare a model for a photo shoot. They must style their model's hair accordingly to the picture. If the hairdo exactly replicates the picture, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At the museum, teams had to search the grounds for a group of Cossack dancers known as Virsky surrounding seven Travelocity Roaming Gnomes, each holding a clue on the bottom of its base. Teams had to keep the gnomes for the rest of the Leg and bring them to the Pit Stop. * At the Venetian Footbridge, teams received a clue in the form of a ₴5 banknote. Teams had to figure out the front of the banknote shows Ukrainian Hetman, Bohdan Khmelnytsky, giving reference to his statue where teams must go to find their next clue. Leg 7 (Ukraine '''→ Tajikistan) 'Airdate: '''May 15, 2009 * Kiev (Boryspil Airport) to Dushanbe, 'Tajikistan (Dushanbe International Airport) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe Flagpole) * Dushanbe (Shahmansur Bazaar) * Dushanbe (Rohat Chaikhona) * Hisor (Fort Hissar) Airdate: '''May 22, 2009 * Varzob (Bridge) to Pugus (Boat Portage) ** Dushanbe (Cable Car Bottom Terminal) * Iskanderkul * Dushanbe (Haji Yakoub Mosque) In this Detour, teams chose between Fruity or Tandoori. In Fruity, teams had to unload and deliver twelve 35 lb bags of apricots from a marked truck through the confusing alleys of the bazaar to a fruit drying station. After dropping off all their bags, teams must properly slice 500 pieces of the fruit to fit them on two dehydrator trays and carry them to the fruit vendor to receive their next clue. In Tandoori, teams had to transport a clay tandoor to the poultry stall and prepare a flame. They must truss six whole chickens on a stick, seasoning and baking them until browned. Teams then had to carry and hang their "kebab" at a marked chicken vendor to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to drink a cup of hot tea, a hospitality ritual in Tajikistan. They must figure out the flavor of the tea contained green tea, boiled milk, butter and salt. Remembering the taste, team members had to replicate the tea exactly and serve them to a table. If the guests are satisfied, teams will receive their next clue. If not, team members had to drink another cup of hot tea and restart the task. In the last of two Fast Forwards of the race, one team had to drive back into Dushanbe and find the Cable Car Bottom Terminal. Once there, each team member must strap on safety gear and separately ride on top of a cable car towards Victory Park, grabbing a total of six flags as they passed. If a team fails to capture a total of six flags in two ascents of the cable car, they had to try again. In this Roadblock, one team member had to don rock climbing gear and ascend 600 m (1970 ft) the side of a mountain to retrieve their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Lead or Follow. In Lead, teams had to row to a nearby hill and lead a flock of twelve sheep to a pen 2 miles away where a herder will give teams their next clue. In Follow, teams had to follow arrows to a largely marked area. In the area, one teammate had to dive in the freezing water and search within a 10 m radius of the boat for an elusive diamond. If a mineral is not found in the specific range, teams must choose another spot in the area and let the other teammate dive. Once a diamond is found, teams must row back to mainland and give it to the "Lady of Luck" to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * At the Dushanbe Flagpole, teams had to search the grounds for a Tajik man donning a pakol for their next clue. * Near the bridge, teams had to whitewater raft 11 km (7 m) up the Varzob River to Pugus where they will find their next clue. * Upon arriving at Iskanderkul, teams had to row a boat to a nearby mountain where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Tajikistan '→''' Mongolia) 'Airdate: '''May 29, 2009 *Dushanbe (Hotel Mercury) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, 'Mongolia ''' (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) * Ulaanbaatar (Gandan Monastery) * Ulaanbaatar (Gasper Temple) * Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) * Erdene, Töv Province (Genghis Khan Statue Complex) In this Roadblock, one team member had to string a Mongolian bow and shoot an arrow at one of 30 targets connected to a contraption. After shooting a bullseye, the target will set the contraption in motion and release a race envelope containing their next clue or a "Try Again!" card. In this Detour, teams chose between Homed or Logged. In Homed, teams had to refurbish a nomadic yurt by laying a felt and canvas covering to protect the dwelling from bad weather. Then, they must decorate a folding door according to an example and safely lock it in the entrance of the yurt to receive their next clue. In Logged, teams had to tie logs to their Nissan X-Trail and drag them 1 1/2-miles through a muddy field to another yurt campsite. After teams have delivered all 45 logs to the shaman, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional task * At Gorkhi-Terelj National Park, teams had to search for a Mongol warrior wearing a traditional deel to get their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Mongolia '→''' China) 'Airdate: '''June 5, 2009 * Ulaanbaatar (Ulaanbaatar train station) to Erenhot, Inner Mongolia, 'China (Erlian train station) * Erenhot (Dinosaurs Fairyland) * Gobi Desert (Route Ribbon #6) In this Detour, teams chose between Rebuild or Relics. In Rebuild, teams had to pry five crates and without using a model, assemble a life-size replica of an Alxasaurus. Once all the pieces are in place, a paleontologist will give teams their next clue. In Relics, teams had to use the given tools to find three sections of a dinosaur's limb under the formidable amount of sand in their marked area. Once teams have recovered all three fossils to the archaeologist, they will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member (with transportation help from a nomad) had to ride a Bactrian camel into the depths of the Gobi Desert and search for a picket holding a compass. After locating one, teams had to ride back to their partner to open the compass to find their next clue in the form of a note. Additional task * After the Roadblock, teams had to use the compass and note to figure out which direction took them to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (China)' Airdate: '''June 12, 2009 * Erenhot to Beijing (Lize Long-Distance Bus Station) * Beijing (Longqing Gorge - Dragon Escalator) * Beijing (Wudaokou Kung Fu School) * Beijing (Wangfujing Street) * Beijing (Yi Wan Ju Chinese Restaurant) * Beijing (Forbidden City - Hall of Supreme Harmony) In this Speed Bump, Kris & Jamie had to ride the Dragon Escalator and a speed ferry to a bungee jump platform. Both team members must perform a 50 m (164 ft) bungee jump before they could continue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional martial arts robe and learn a challenging kung fu routine. After performing the routine to the master's satisfaction, they will receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Health Glass or Health Class. In Health Glass, teams had to take a taxi to He Nian Tang medicine shop to take five jars of dried water chestnuts and, without breaking any, deliver them by foot to an herbal tea shop where an herbalist will teach teams how to create a tonic out of the chestnuts. After drinking a cup of their foul-tasting elixir, teams will receive their next clue. In Health Class, teams had to take a taxi to Beijing International Acupuncture Training Center and enter a quiet room where they must study a chart of acupuncture meridians. They may enter the examination hall whenever they feel confident where they had to locate ten of 360 pressure points on a dummy to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Wudaokou Kung Fu School, both team members had to kick open a wooden board to receive their next clue from a kung fu master. * At Yi Wan Ju Chinese Restaurant, teams had to finish eating the restaurant's locally renowned feast consisting of two bowls of mung bean soup, 1 lb of jellyfish, and 3 lbs of pork blood tofu. After consuming the meal, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 11 (China '→''' United States) '''Airdate: June 19, 2009 * Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Honolulu, Hawaii, USA (Honolulu International Airport) * Honolulu (Hawaii Foodbank) * Honolulu (Waikīkī Beach - Duke Kahanamoku Lagoon) * Honolulu (Kaimana Beach) * Honolulu (Lin's Lei Shop) * Honolulu (Pac X Warehouse) * Wahiawā (Dole Plantation - Pineapple Garden Maze) * Waianae (Ka'ena Point) (Finish Line) The final Roadblock required one team member to dress up in formal attire and attach themselves to a bungee cord from an elevated platform. Once attached, team members must jump off the platform, swinging above a field of lasers, to grab one of fifty outfits on a rotating rack from another platform. After grabbing an outfit, they must swing back to their platform and dress it on a mannequin with the Leg number that teams have worn the outfit, or seen a task master or clue giver wear it. If all the outfits are on the correct mannequin, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At the Hawaii Foodbank, teams had to go to the warehouse and carefully sort 110 lbs (50 kg) of canned and boxed goods to fill five relief packages. After taking all packages to the food bank's truck, teams will receive their next clue. * Upon arriving at the lagoon, teams had to evenly sand a surfboard using only sandpaper. Once finished, they must place it on the rack to receive their next clue. * Teams had to transport a 16 ft (5 m) tiki along the coast to the lifeguard tower at Kaimana Beach to receive their next clue. * At Lin's Lei Shop, teams had to search the shop for one of three leis with a red bead to trade for their next clue in the form of a kuku'i nut lei. * At Dole Plantation, teams had to use a picture of the Pineapple Garden Maze with a circle around a dead end to find their final clue. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons